Amor a primera palabra
by Hotori Miyari
Summary: Amu y sus amigos trabajan en un café, Ikuto quien es primo de Tadase llega de visita y se quedara en la casa de la peli rosa por algún tiempo, todo lo q ocurre desde la primera noche es épico obvio AMUTO
1. Maids y Mayordomos

Maids y Mayordomos

Tadase: Amu ¡un parfait!

Amu: En seguida, Rima lleva el menú de postres a la mesa 2 y Nadeshiko un café al joven de la mesa 5

Rima: claro Amu

Nadeshiko: lo hago ahora mismo

Nagihiko: Rima se te olvido un menú

Rima: no me ordenes

Amu: apúrense, Tadase el parfait está listo

Tadase: perfecto, gracias

Amu: de nada- dije mientras me sentaba a descansar un poco ¡ah! Perdón por no presentarme soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años y seguramente se preguntaran que ocurre aquí pues este es un café de Maids y mayordomos. Mis amigos y yo trabajamos arduamente cada dia aunque siempre se presente un reto diferente, el de hoy; una maid y un mayordomo faltante sus nombres son Yaya y Kairi.

Rima: Amu en 15 minutos cierra el café

Amu. Rima olvide decirte hoy la jornada se alargara un poco

Rima: ¿cuánto tiempo?

Amu: de 30 a 45 minutos no te importa ¿verdad?

Rima: en lo absoluto, iré a avisarles a los demás

Amu: gracias Rima

Rima: no hay de que ahora toma estas órdenes y a trabajar- me entrego varias órdenes y puse manos a la acción, hasta que Tadase llego parecía que quería decirme algo de suma importancia

Tadase: oye Amu ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Amu: claro, dime

Tadase: veras un primo mío vendrá a la ciudad y quería pedirte si se puede quedar en tu casa

Amu: ¿y por qué no se queda en la tuya?

Tadase: vivo en un apartamento algo pequeño

Amu: bueno, todo por un amigo pero por curiosidad ¿Qué edad tiene?

Tadase: 21 y para ser honestos seria un excelente novio

Amu: ¿Qué cosas dice? Apenas tengo 17 quiero hacer más cosas antes de tener novio

Tadase: si tu lo dices, pero yo creo que si será tu novio, hagamos una apuesta

Amu: ¿Cuánto apostamos?

Tadase. 300 yenes a que cuando lo veas te quedas paralizada

Amu: trato hecho- estreche mi mano con la de Tadase y este regreso a servir mesas

Nadeshiko: oye Amu ¿quieres ir hoy a mi casa?

Amu: claro ¿a qué hora llego?

Nadeshiko: cuando salgamos del trabajo, me ayudaras a molestar a Nagi

Nagihiko: espera ¡¿Qué?!

Rima: Nadeshiko ¿yo también puedo ir?

Nadeshiko: claro mientras más mejor

Nagihiko: Hotori-kun ¿me puedes ayudar?

Tadase: claro pero antes tengo que ir a otro lugar

Nagihiko: ok pero asegúrate de llegar

Tadase: lo hare

Después de terminar el trabajo todos fuimos a casa de los gemelos excepto Tadase que tenia que hacer una especie de mandado.

Amu: wow Nadeshiko que casa más grande

Nadeshiko: no tanto

Rima: ¿no tanto? Es enorme a decir verdad

Nadeshiko: supongo que es porque ya me acostumbre al tamaño pero es perfecta para hacer broma ¿cierto Nagi? ^^

Nagihiko: hoy no es mi día

Rima, Nadeshiko y yo nos pusimos a buscar buenos lugares para hacer bromas cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

Nadeshiko: seguramente es Hotori-kun ya vuelvo

Rima: ok ¡oye Nagi!

Nagihiko: ¿Qué?

Rima: ¡toma esto!- al instante Rima lanzó un globo de agua justo a la cara de Nagihiko dejándolo completamente empapado

Nagihiko: al menos tienes bue pulso Mashiro-san – dijo secándose el cabello- deberías entrar a un concurso de tiro

Rima: gracias, en serio me halagas- Rima colocó una mano sobre su pecho imitando la voz de Lulú de Morcelle cuando presume- es un don

Amu: vaya hablaste igual que Lulú

Rima: lo sé, genial ¿no?- su voz ya se había normalizado volviendo a su tono suave e inocente

Nadeshiko: miren quien acaba de llegar- Dijo agarrando a Tadase de los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente

Tadase: hola

Nagihiko: si hubieras venido hace 5 minutos habrías presenciado cómo me empaparon

Tadase: oye tranquilo, sabes que no soy bueno calculando el tiempo además no te hicieron nada malo, yo te veo bien

Nagihiko: si por bien te refieres a mojado, si estoy perfectamente bien

Tadase: bueno pero no te enojes solo por eso, ahora ve a secarte luego hablamos de la venganza

Nagihiko: eso me gusta, ya vuelvo

Amu: oye gracias por traicionarnos Hotori

Tadase: tranquila la venganza será para Fujisaki-kun

Nadeshiko: ¿Por qué para el mismo?

Tadase: me canse que dependa de mi siempre que lo molestan y esta es una buena oportunidad ¿no creen?

Rima: estoy de acuerdo ¿puedo ayudar?

Amu. yo también quiero ¿podemos?

Tadase: no lo creo, si él ve que me ayudan descifrará todo el plan, mejor quédense como espectadores y si el les pregunta que están haciendo solo respondan que quieren ver que tan fuertes son sus contrincantes.

Rima: ¿acabas de inventar todo eso?

Tadase: básicamente si

Nagihiko: oye Hotori ya regrese, hablemos de cómo nos desquitaremos

Tadase: ¿"nos"? que yo sepa tu eres el único con problemas aquí

Nagihiko: pero tu dijiste que….

Tadase: yo solo te daré una hoja con las instrucciones para la broma por lo tanto TU debes hacerlo SOLO

Nagihiko: ok es mejor que nada

Tadase: bien, ten- Tadase le entrego la hoja a Nagi con las instrucciones para empezar con la broma

Como lo prometí aquí está el fanfic, en el próximo cap. descubrirán la broma y seguramente tardare 2 semanas para subirlo pero no se preocupen no tardare tanto como en otros fanfics.

Porfa dejen reviews quiero saber que les pareció por el momento adiós minna!


	2. Bromas e iluciones

Bromas e ilusiones

Nagihiko: gracias Hotori, empezare ahora

Tadase: ok has todo lo que dice

Nagihiko: entendido- este se fue y al leer las instrucciones se extraño pero igual lo hizo. Las instrucciones decían lo siguiente:

1. Amarrar una soga a ambos extremos de la puerta que va al jardín. Esto es para que cuando las chicas quieran salir al jardín se caigan.

2. Llenar un balde de agua y colocarlo sobre la puerta a modo que al abrir la puerta todas se mojen

3. Espera a que yo te llame cuando la broma este hecha, recuerda que para ver a las chicas debes entrar por la misma puerta antes mencionada

Nagihiko siguió todo al pie de la letra y al terminar fue a hablar con Tadase quien estaba platicando con Amu, Rima y Nadeshiko.

Tadase: ¿terminaste?

Nagihiko: si, solo una pregunta

Tadase: ¿Cuál es?

Nagihiko: ven- este lo llamo con la mano y ambos se alejaron de Alu y las demás- ¿Por qué yo no puedo ver cuando las chicas caigan en la broma?

Tadase: por que si tu vas con ellas se darán cuenta que van hacia la broma. Eso hay que saberlo perfectamente cuando hagas bromas, es un principio básico.

Nagihiko: ah ya entendí, solo ua ultima cosa

Tadase: dime

Nagihiko: ¿también vas a meter a Nadeshiko en esto?

Tadase. Pues si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Nagihiko: ella te gusta ¿no? Asi que no creo que sea correcto involucrar a la chica de tus sueños

Tadase: rayos no había pensado en eso- fingió mostrando nervios- aunque no seria justo que ella no reciba la broma…. Mejor que caiga y veremos como reacciona.

Nagihiko: tienes razón, aunque si ellas hacen una revolución y no salgo vivo de esta todo es tu culpa

Tadase: ok en cualquier caso asumo la culpa ¿eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?

Nagihiko: si eso es todo. Ahora empecemos

Tadase fue al lado de las chicas y les dijo que deberían ir al jardín para enseñarles algo. Ellas accedieron yendo en frente de Tadase, Nagihiko esperaba paciente recostado en un árbol observando unos pájaros.

Tadase: oye la broma esta hecha, si las quieres ver será mejor que corras

Nagihiko: vale

Nagihiko corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al entrar por la puerta delantera… Un salvaje balde lleno de agua cayó sobre el seguido de un tropezón justo enfrente de Amu, Rima y Nadeshiko.

Amu: vaya creímos que no caerías

Nagihiko: ¿q-que paso?

Rima: te regresamos la broma

Nagihiko. ¿pero como?

Tadase: queríamos jugar un poco, además estoy cansado que solo me uses para tus fallidas bromas

Nagihiko: bueno creo que me lo merecía

Rima: ahora levántate y ve a regar las plantas con tu cabello

Nagihiko: hmp no te simpatizas

Rima: tu a mi tampoco

Amu: oye Rima ya no moleste, vamos Nagi arriba- Amu le tendió la mano a Nagihiko pero cuando se levanto ambos se resbalaron con el agua cayendo en una posición para nada satisfactoria.

Nadeshiko: Nagi ¿Por qué estas así con Amu?

Nagihiko: eh?- al notar que estaba sobre Amu con una manos en uno de sus pecho reaccionó rápidamente lanzándose hacia atrás- Hinamori-san perdón ¿estás bien?

Amu: hai tranquilo solo fue una pequeña caída

Tadase: creo que esta escenita no estaba planeada} Rima: pero que cosas pasan aquí ¬¬u

Amu: al menos no paso a mas

Todos menos Amu: ¡¿a mas?!

Amu: vamos no sean malpensados hablaba de lastimarnos

Todos menos Amu: oh te referías a eso

Tadase: sabes deberíamos irnos algo me dice que Nagihiko ya tuvo suficiente por hoy

Rima: ok vamos Amu

Amu: ¡voy! Adiós Nadeshiko, adiós Nagi

Gemelos: adiós!

**_Amu pov._**

Al dia siguiente todos asistimos al trabajo normalmente.

Tadase: Amu no se te vaya a olvidar la apuesta

Amu: claro que no lo olvidare, en poco tiempo tendré 300 yenes mas

Tadase: yo diría menos

Amu: si tan confiado estas…. Bueno espérame aquí que por estar hablando contigo olvide el trabajo

Tadase: ok

Después de seguir atendiendo varias mesas me iba a descansar cuando otro cliente entro….

Amu: bienvenido a…mo- vaya que era lindo, tenia unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro y un sedoso cabello del mismo tono de azul, rápidamente volví a ver al suelo mi sonrojo me mataba

Ikuto: preciosa no quites eso hermosos ojos de mi vista, el me levanto el mentón y me vio detenidamente hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

Tadase se me acerco por la espalda sin hacer ruido y por encima del hombro me susurro- me debes 300 yenes

Amu: ¡Ta-tadase me asustaste!

Tadase: si fue gracioso, ahora Amu te presento a mi primo Ikuto

Ikuto: mucho gusto, my pretty lady

Si aleluya Amu conocio a Ikuto, y para complacer a las fans Amuto hare leemon y esta vez no habrá interrupción como en mi fic de vampiros

Agradecimientos:

Lolita gótica: si no fuera por ti habría tardado más en subir este cap., tu insistencia me dio aliento para seguir escribiendo así que aplausos por favor (si no aplauden Elmo ira a sus casas) asi que muchísimas gracia y espero ver mas comentarios de tu parte.

Bueno minna nos leemos en el siguiente cap

Matta-ne!


	3. Amores y noches

Amores y noches

Ikuto: mucho gusto, my pretty lady

Amu: mu-mucho gusto- estreche mi mano con la suya ¡esperen, esperen, esperen! ¿Qué fue esa mirada pervertida? O Dios esto esta muy raro…

Ikuto: ¿tu eres la bella chica con la que me quedare?

Amu: em…. Veras

Tadase: si es ella, Hinamori Amu

Amu: no creo que deba saber mi apellido

Ikuto: en un acta de matrimonio debes poner tu apellido

Amu: ¿¡eh?!

Tadase: sabia que harian linda pareja

Rima: Amu no me digas que ya tienes novio

Amu: ¡claro que no! Haber hagamos algo… Rima regresa al trabajo y tu Tsukiyomi ¿tienes ejemplo?

Ikuto: …..no…..

Amu: bien, ve a buscar un uniforme que te quede en la bodega y empiexas ahora ¿entendido?

Ikuto: emm ¡si mi general!

Amu: no me digas general solo soy la sub-gerente

Ikuto: ¿solo?

Amu: bueno si es un buen puesto, ahora busca a tu uniforme y atiende mesas ¿quieres?

Ikuto: ok ya voy

Amu: listo, los problemas se fueron ¡oye Tadase!

Tadase: ¿Qué pasa?

Amu: aun te debo los 300 yenes ¿te parece si te los doy a fin de mes?

Tadase: si, me parece la idea, te dejo Amu tengo que ir a trabajar

Amu: bien hare lo mismo

Despues de unos 5 minutos….

Ikuto: ¡oye sub-gerente!

Amu: ¿Qué quie…res?- a darme la vuelta encontré a Ikuto ya vestido de mayordomo, vaya que es sexy ¡esperen ¿estoy diciendo que el es sexy?!

Ikuto: *chasqueando los dedos* oye tierra llamando a Hinamori

Amu: ¿ah? Em perdón, al parecer encontraste un traje de tu talla bien ve a atender a esa chica peliroja de allá y te vere para monitorear tu comienzo

Ikuto: para monitorearme o mas bien para verme en este traje de mayordomo?

Amu: ambas, digo ¡la segunda! No espera la primera

Ikuto: que sub-gerenta mas rara tengo- me dijo al tiempo que alboroto mi cabello y se fue a la mesa

Amu: la palabra sub-gerenta no existe, solo sub-gerente

Termino la jornada de trabajo y me dirigi a mi casa con Ikuto, al entrar le explique donde se encontraba cada cosa, cual seria su habitación y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras recamaras a cambiarnos e ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté pero sentí un bulto junto a mí al quitar las sabanas encontré allí a Ikuto acurrucado como un gran gato. Lo primero que hice fue tirarlo de la cama con lo cual el se despertó.

Ikuto: ¿Por qué me tiras?

Amu: porque estabas en MI cama- comencé a pegarle almohadazos a Ikuto sin darme cuenta que los tirantes de mi camisón iban bajando lentamente por mis brazos

Ikuto: brasier blanco con rayas rosas ¿en serio? **N.A.: en este mundo las mujeres duermen con brasier no se extrañen**

Amu: h-hentai ¡sal de mi cuarto!- saque empujando a Ikuto de mi habitación y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, quien sabe que puede planear para verme- ¿ya te cambiaste?- dije al salir de mi habitación pero al parecer estaba más que listo, cuando abri la puerta él se encontraba parado vestido de mayordomo y un desayuno en su mano- ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? Me cambie mas rápido de lo que acostumbro

Ikuto: prepare el desayuno antes que despertaras y no te cambiaste exactamente "rápido"

Amu: el tiempo debió irse volando

Ikuto: eres peor que mi primo

Amu: ¿peor que Tadase? Eso es imposible

Ikuto: bueno ya deja eso ¿quieres el desayuno aquí o te lo llevo al comedor?

Amu: yo lo llevo gracias- tomo la bandeja antes de que el lo impidiera, comencé a caminar, hasta que después de unos 6 pasos cai de espaldas tirando la bandeja, justo antes de tocar el suelo Ikuto me atrapo con una mano y con la otra detuvo la bandeja.

Ikuto: debes tener mas cuidado

Al darme cuenta de la posición en que estaba me paré pero lo deje llevar a el el desayuno solo por esta vez.

En el comedor….

**_Normal pov_**

Amu: oye Tsukiyomi

Ikuto. ¿Por qué tan fría?

Amu: te diré Ikuto si me contestas una pregunta

Ikuto: ¿y la pregunta es….?

Amu: ¿tienes prometida?

Ikuto: por el momento no ¿a que viene eso?

Amu: información para llenar tu curriculum, trabajaras en el café ¿cierto?

Ikuto: si, pero ya lo hago

Amu: no exactamente, esa fue una prueba debo recomendarte con mi jefe y seras oficialmente un mayordomo

Ikuto: ¿en serio quieres que YO trabaje CONTIGO?

Amu: no es eso, solo no quiero que te la pases vagabundeando por allí mientras yo trabajo

Ikuto: te creeré por esta vez

Amu: eres un injusto, te dejo quedarte en mi casa y ni siquiera me crees

Ikuto: ok ya, te creo. Por cierto ¿a qué hora entramos a trabajar?

Amu: 7:00 a.m. ¿por?

Ikuto: el reloj marca las 6:55 a.m.

Amu: ¡maldición llegaremos tarde! ¡Y tú no me avisas!

Ikuto: creí que lo habías notado

Amu: ya calla solo vamos y no digas nada más- Amu tomo su auto y empujo a Ikuto dentro del asiento del copiloto, ambos partieron al café. Después de 5 horribles semáforos y un trafico inmenso lograron llegar.

Rima: llegan tarde por casi una hora ¿Qué les paso?

Amu: el despertador no sonó, el trafico y los semáforos nos retrasaron

Ikuto: *susurrándole a Amu* tu no tienes despertador pequeña traviesa

Amu: ¡callate!

Rima: ¿me dijiste que me callara?

Amu: ¡n-n-n-no! Era a Ikuto

Rima: bien, ¿saben? Ambos tienes suerte que el gerente aun no haya llegado

Ikuto: ¿Quién es el gerente?

Amu: seria mas bien "la" gerente, se llama Lulú de Morcelle Yamamoto

Rima: es buena persona pero da miedo cuando se enoja

Ikuto: esperen ¿no es ella la hija de ese famoso chef francés y una de las mejores actrices?

Rima: la misma

Ikuto: oh wow ¿y que hace al enojarse?

Tadase: te fulmina con la mirada

Amu, Rima e Ikuto: ¡¿de dónde saliste?!

Tadase: soy sus sombras *mueve los dedos en forma de hipnotismo y se aleja de espaldas*

Ikuto: sugiero que ignoremos eso- Amu y Rima asienten con la cabeza- pero ¿lo que dijo es cierto?

Rima: no se pregúntale a Amu, a ella ya le llamaron la atención

Amu: fue cuando apenas comenzaba a trabajar aquí, me equivoque al saludar a un cliente, se acerco a mi y me llevo a la cocina ya dentro me regaño fuertemente y si me fulmino con la mirada

Ikuto: ¿y que te dijo?

Amu: que si volvia a cometer una falta asi me despediría

Rima: es algo dura, pero como dije antes buena persona

Yaya: ¡Amu-chii, Lulú dice que viene por la esquina!

Amu: pónganse a trabajar todos ¡la gerente ya viene!

Todos simularon que trabajaban y Lulú entro por la puerta de atrás.

Amu: buenos días señorita Lulú

Lulú: Hola Amu ¿esta todo bien

Amu: si, todo en orden

Lulú: ¿Quién es el?- señala a Ikuto?- ¿un nuevo empleado?

Amu: está en entrenamiento su nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, aquí esta el curriculum

Lulú: gracias aunque dudo que lo necesite, ya esta empleado ve a decírselo

Amu: claro- va junto a Ikuto- oye Lulú ya te acepto como mayordomo

Ikuto: fue rápido, por cierto cuando terminemos de trabajar quiero llevarte a pasear

Amu: ¿Dónde?

Ikuto: es una sorpresa, ya veras

Amu: creo que esta bien

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo todos fueron a cambiarse y sacaron sus cosas de los casilleros.

Ikuto: Amu ¿estás lista?

Amu: pues sí

Ikuto tomó a Amu en brazos como princesa y la sacó del café.

Amu: o-oye!

FIN

Lo logre terminar! Black Ross no le hagas nada a mi peluche! Ni siquiera sabia que existían… pero te quiero agradecer porque tu linda amenaza me hiso correr con el capitulo espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Black Ross por su "motivación" a seguir escribiendo.

Espero leerlos pronto! Sayonara minna!


	4. Verdades y Regalos

**Konichiwa minna! Tarde mucho lo se pero no me culpen estuve muy apurada con el fic de vampiros y sinceramente ya tenía este cap. A mano en un cuaderno pero las vacaciones despertaron mi lado haragán y no tuve ganas de pasarlo a la compu. Ahora si lo que es importante, el capitulo espero lo disfruten ya no tardare tanto se los aseguro y apuesto que les encantara! **

Verdades y regalos

**_Amu pov_**

Ikuto: no grites me dejaras sordo

Amu: ¿Cómo se supone que no grite?

Ikuto: eres una miedos para tener 17 ¿sabías?- por un momento sentí que toda mi sangre subía a mis mejillas y baje la mirada, no estaba ofendida ni nada solo era raro ir en brazos de alguien, Ikuto paro en una calle donde el semáforo alcanzaba el rojo de mi cara, me bajo y acerco su frente a la mía, podía sentir su respiración agitada había corrido conmigo en brazos al menos 4 cuadras. Levante el rostro y mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos olvide que el mundo estaba girando, solo estábamos él y yo, cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo. Una extraña sensación recorría mi columna vertebral su mirada apacible, firme y algo intimidante me alteraba, después de un rato de silencio el rompió la barrera y me besó, el semáforo se puso en verde y toda la gente alrededor pasando junto a nosotros, mi mundo había cambiado, sentía su erección contra mi vientre y su boca con la mía hacían juego perfectamente, su lengua comenzó a atacar a la mía, una batalla mortal, casi después un minuto ambos nos separamos por falta de aire. **_N.A.: Empiezo a darme cuenta que me afecto leer la trilogía de "50 sombras"…_**

Ikuto: eres imparable- dijo entre suspiros- te quiero Amu desde el momento en que te vi, serás mia cueste lo que cueste

Amu: me tendrás, no batallaras por mí- acabando de decir eso sentí una punzada en mi pecho ¡maldita sea! Caí arrodillada frente a Ikuto presionando con fuerza contra mi blusa, Ikuto se agacho y su expresión había cambiado, apenas pude ver sus ojos zafiro cruzarse conmigo antes de que mi vista se nublara hasta volverse negra.

Desperté en una habitación de paredes blancas y una gran vitral del lado izquierdo, mire hacia abajo y vi varias agujas en mis muñecas una con suero y otras 3 con medicamentos y antibióticos, Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Ikuto parado en el umbral viendo con media sonrisa en su rostro, cerro la puerta detrás de él y se sentó a mi lado.

Ikuto: al fin despertaste me tenia preocupado

Amu: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?

Ikuto: 3 días por poco de inducían al coma

Amu: creí que ya no pasaría

Ikuto: ¿Qué cosa?

Amu: de pequeña sufría del corazón, una vena no muy importante me hace falta pero dificulta las emociones fuertes, no tenia un ataque desde los 9

Ikuto: debiste decírmelo no te hubiese cargado menos besado

Amu: perdón- baje la cabeza a modo de disculpa- pero no creí que pasara hoy, bueno más bien hace 3 días. Por cierto ¿y el café, que dijo Lulú?

Ikuto: se preocupo bastante dijo que puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte en cuanto a los demás desean que te recuperes pronto en especial los gemelos

Amu: mañana volveré y les pediré disculpas por preocuparlos

Ikuto: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te dan de alta hasta dentro de 2 días

Amu: ¿eso significa que estaré aquí encerrada sin hacer nada en 2 días?

Ikuto: no exactamente, traje tu portátil y mañana habrá una sorpresa

Amu: ¿mañana?

Ikuto: ya veras, solo te recomiendo que no veas el calendario

Amu: ah creo que está bien

Ikuto: prefecto, te veo mañana linda- se inclina y me da un beso en la frente- descansa ¿si?

Amu: ok- Ikuto salió de la habitación y yo enciendo la portátil revisando mi Facebook R y correo, oh mi Dios tengo 20 mensajes y 25 publicaciones en mi muro llenos de imágenes con "Mejórate pronto" incluyendo una de mi madre con una foto mía de cuando era pequeña que tenia escrito con grandes letras moradas "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado". Después de agradecer todos los mensajes que me enviaron cerré el internet y abrí el calendario; la curiosidad por saber la sorpresa de Ikuto me comía viva. Al ver la fecha comprendí todo hoy es 23 de Septiembre, en resumen mañana es mi cumpleaños ahora lo que no entiendo es como sabe la fecha, es un completo acosador. Luego de aburrirme viendo videos en YouTubeR apague la portátil y me dormí entre sabanas blancas y hermosos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente me desperté algo temprano, el reloj digital de mi celular marcaba las 7:30, me sente en la cama y aparte las sabanas para lograr salir del cuarto blanco, ya con mis zapatos puestos me abri paso entre las cortinas alrededor de mi cama y salí al pasillo, allí la atmosfera no cambiaba las mismas paredes blancas con sillas afuera de los cuartos forradas con cuero, al voltear hacia los que estaban frente a mi habitación vi a Ikuto dormido, se veía realmente indefenso y adorable, me senté a su lado y acurruque mi cabeza en su hombro.

Ikuto: buenos días princesa, feliz cumpleaños

Amu: mmm buenos días y gracias

Ikuto: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Amu: de maravilla- me levanto de un salto y vuelvo a sentarme después de un rato- ¿y tu?

Ikuto: perfectamente adormitado

Amu: a veces eres un inmaduro

Ikuto: ¿acaso no tengo derecho?

Amu: yo nunca dije eso…

Ikuto. bien olvidemos esto ¿tienes hambre?

Amu: no gracias, estoy bien

Ikuto: ah casi se me olvida, ten- me entrega una pequeña caja dorada con una moña blanca encima- es tu regalo de cumpleaños

Amu: Ikuto esto… me acabas de conocer- miro fijamente a Ikuto mientras sostengo la cajita en mis manos

Ikuto: no me importa si te conozco hace menos de una semana te amo y no podrás cambiarlo

Amu: yo aun no estoy segura si puedo corresponderte

Ikuto: te entiendo, apenas sabes de mi existencia. Pero igual esperare mil años hasta lograr enamorarte

Amu: gracias Ikuto- le dedico una sonrisa y miro atentamente la caja dorada

Ikuto: la curiosidad se nota en tus ojos, vamos ábrela- hace un además con su mano señalando la caja

Amu: em está bien- tomo uno de los extremos de la moña y lo jalo para deshacerla, al abrir la caja me encuentro con un hermoso anillo con un topacio- oh Dios Ikuto

Ikuto: *toma el anillo de las manos de Amu* Amu Hinamori ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Amu….

FIN

**Jajajaja los deje en suspenso! Nah no soy tan mala les dire la respuesta de Amu:**

**Amu: Ikuto… yo ¡si!**

**Ikuto: te amo tanto Amu- le pone el anillo y le da un corto beso en los labios**

**AHORA SI FIN**

**Weeno los fans de Tadamu me ahorcaran pero tenia que ponerlo! **

**Por cierto quería aclarar algo el leemon será hasta el cap. 7 u 8 aun no estoy segura****y tampoco prometo nada. Listo eso era todo lo que quería decir ¡Sayonara! (no puedo creer que lo pase todo en menos de una hora….)**


	5. mil disculpas

Pues... hola quiero informarles en pocas palabras que por el momento no subire actualizaciones de historias debido a que mi computadora no funciona seguro se preguntaran, y entonces como subio esto? Lo que pasa ws que pude escribir un poco en mi celular pero el problema es que los capitulos estan en mi computadora y sinceramente sera un enorme trabajo reescribirlos todos ya que no recuerdo bine lo que he hecho, les quiero pedir perdon de todo corazon por y tengo casi seguro que despues de esto tendre varios "elmo sabe donde vives si no actualizas te matara!" O "te quiero ahorcar se ponian interesantes!" Pues si tantas ganas tienen estoy aqui para que me ahorquen, me quemen viva o bien me apuñalen solo quiero que me perdonen les juro que cuando recupere la computadora les hare un espcial de al menos tres capitulos seguido lo prometo! Disculpa las que djeron "nuevo capitulo!" Al ver sus correos o notificaciones perdon por ilusionarlas pero no se pudo. Me despido y les sigo pidiendo perdon a tod s (si esque hay hombres) y... adios


End file.
